Episode 20: The God Technique
Universe Series Characters #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Sasaki Yu #Fukushima Gorou #Shou Oshiro #Fukui Masanori #Iwate Ryota Episode 20: The God Technique "Keep them going!" Isamu shouted. "Yosh! Here we come!" Yu said, kicking a powerful shoot at Isamu. "GODDDOOO HANNDDDOO Z!!!!!!! ....AAAHHHHH!!!!" And his body slammed into the goal and fell face flat to the ground. "I can't take this anymore..." Jun thought. "Nii-chan!" Then as he was going to go over to him, Isamu once again stopped him. "Don't come! I'll definitely... definitely master this god technique!" Then Miyazaki said, "That's enough." "No!" "Only Katashi was able to pull it off. But even he had to go through a really harsh training to master it. If he were here now, he'd probably tell you to rest and relax for a few days." "A few days?! Kontoku, what are you thinking? We don't have enough time for me to 'rest a few days'! I've got to complete this before our next match with Chaos Eleven!" Sighing, he said, "All right." "Come on! We've still got a long way to go! Give me all you've got!" "Nii-chan..." Then he smiled. "Yosh! Here I come, nii-chan!" "Jun..." Isamu said, moved. "All right, then! Minna! Give me your best shots!" "Yeah!" And then Jun said, "Here I come, nii-chan!" "Yeah!" "DARRRKKKUUU HOLLEEEEE!!!!!!" And it blasted through the goal in the blink of an eye, leaving him no time to react. "S-suke, Jun! That was awesome! Do it one more time!" "Hai!" Then he yelled, "DARRKKKUUU HOOLLEEEE!!!!" "This time...!" Then he brought out God Hand Z. "GODDDOOO HAAANDDDOOO Z!!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!" And it still blasted through the goal. Then Masanori said, "Jun! Over here!" "You want to participate too, Masa-kun?" "Yeah!" "All right then, give it your all!" Then Jun passed the ball over to Masanori. Then Masanori thought, "I haven't really been participating in games, and I don't have a hissatsu technique like the others yet... I... I don't want to let it end without me doing anything!" Then he said, "Get ready, Captain!" "Yeah!" Then Isamu thought, "This should be easy." But before he knew it, it was already in the goal. "N-nani?!" Then everyone looked at Masanori, shocked. Then Masanori looked up, with his hat lowered, and said, "Oh. I made it in?" Then after realizing he had just made up his very first hissatsu technique, he said. "I... I did it!" "Yeah!" Then his teammates congratulated him, and Isamu said, "W-what was that? What... I didn't even see the ball... And.... It went in?!" "It disappeared for a while too..." Hideyoshi said, going over to him. "I-incredible... Since when did he come up with this?" "Who knows? He probably realized that he also needed to get stronger and noticed that he was missing out with being the only one now with no hissatsu, and that he wasn't really into any of our matches." "The point.... of self-actualization..." Isamu said. Then he smiled, "Jun!" Then Jun walked over to him. "Hai?" "Yarou ze, Jun!" "Nii-chan!" Jun said, then smiled. "Yeah!" "We can do it, guys!" Then he said, "Let's keep this going!" "Yeah!" Then they all went back to their positions and practiced some more. Then Ryota said, "Ikouze, Jun!" "Yeah!" "ETERANLLLL BBIRRRZAAADDOOO DDOUBBLEEE DRRIIVVEEE!!!" Then Jun said, "Gorou!" "Got it!" And then Gorou yelled, "DESSUUU ISSSUUUU!!!" "What?!" Ryoko said, shocked. "They're adding Eternal Blizzard Double Drive with Death Ice?!" "Koi! I'll take you on!" Isamu shouted. "GODDOOO HANDDDOO Z!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!" And then he collapsed on the ground. "Nii-chan!" Jun said, running over to him. "Daijoubu desu ga?!" "Maybe it was a bit too much..." Oshiro said. "That was definitely too much!" Nobu said. Then Isamu got up painfully, and smiled weakly, "This.... this is nothing, guys. All for the sake of our team." And then he collapsed again. "Nii-chan!" "Ice pack!" Oshiro shouted. "Hai!" And then they carried Isamu to his room. Dreaming. "W-where am I?" Isamu said, getting up. Then he saw that he was still practicing, except in the Sacred Ground. "We're not finished!" Isamu said. Then he saw the robot as his dad. "Otosan!" Then his dad smiled. "You're trying to complete God Hand Z, is it?" "Hai!" "Do you think it's impossible, son?" "I..." "It's not. Not unless you try." "But I am trying, dad! It's just not working!" "Why don't you give it another try?" His dad said. Then he shot a powerful shoot at Isamu, and said, "Master it!" Then he woke up, holding his head, and got up. "Don't move around, Isamu." Oshiro said. "I need to get going!" "You're not going anywhere." Hideyoshi said, along with Yu. "Come on, guys. Please, let me master it!" "You're done for today." Then Isamu finally laid down. Then he faced the other way, and said to himself, "Otosan... I'll master your technique... I'll master it and win with Jun! I swear I will!" Preview of Episode 21: This is God Hand Z I'm Isamu Sato, and I'm having a really hard time mastering God Hand Z. It really is one god technique! But as time is running out, I have less and less time to master it! Our next match is only tomorrow! What should we do?! Would I be able to master it?! Next on Universe Series! This is God Hand Z!